Friends Or Enemies
by shama25237
Summary: Après la mort du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, Katherine et Matt se retrouvent obligé de finir leurs études à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard où ils feront la connaissance du survivant et de ses proches amis. Si ils s'entendent bien avec les autres, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour Harry et Katherine qui devront faire face à une guerre que personne n'avait soupçonné.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sa vie n'a pas toujours été rose... elle vivait seule avec son frère depuis près de cinq ans, cachés et peur d'être retrouvés par l'être immonde qui leur servait de père. Après la mort de leur mère, tout a basculé… ils ne pouvaient croire qu'il l'avait tué, ils ne pouvaient croire que leur vie de paix allait disparaitre et faire face à une vie de solitude et de peur.

Maintenant, après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, ils sont obligés de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard, une école prestigieuse de sorcellerie. Ils avaient toujours rêvé d'y faire leurs études, mais l'idée qu'ils s'étaient fait de cette année était bel et bien un rêve…

Entre amitié, rancœur, trahison et amour, ils devront s'unir plus que jamais pour gagner une guerre dont personne n'aurait soupçonné l'arrivé.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Voici le prologue de ma toute nouvelle histoire, une histoire qui se basera sur la vie de deux jeunes adolescents (Katherine et Matt) qui devront finir leur scolarité à Poudlard suite au décès de leur père qui est nul autre que Voldemort.

Cela fait un petit moment que j'avais cette histoire en tête et je me suis enfin permise de la publier sur cette plateforme. Ceci est la première fiction que j'ose publier et je dois dire que je suis toute nouvelle sur le site et je ne sais pas encore parfaitement m'y retrouver.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterai pas à me donner votre avis, négatif ou positif, mais tout de même constructif.

Je voudrais, avant de vous introduire dans mon monde, préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'auteure de cette magnifique Saga. Les seules personnages m'appartenant sont ceux dont vous ne connaissez pas le nom ni l'existence (ce qui est logique je dois dire :))


	2. Chapitre Un

Voici mon tout premier chapitre, ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais il sert tout de même d'une bonne introduction.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, qu'elle positive ou négative, mais j'aimerai tout de même qu'elle soit constructive.

Si vous avez des questions, je vous répondrez avec plaisir.

_**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Katherine, Matt et quelques autres.

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Pendant que Matt s'assurait qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé, Katherine se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre du salon de la petite maison qu'ils habitaient depuis près de cinq ans. Cette maison allait énormément lui manqué, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix de partir pour finir leur scolarité à Poudlard maintenant que leur père est mort tué par le survivant.

Durant toute leur enfance, ils avaient étudié par correspondance, car ils ne pouvaient sortir sans danger. Personne ne savait que le seigneur des ténèbres était marié ni qu'il avait des enfants et c'était mieux ainsi Ils ne voulaient absolument pas attirer l'attention. Les rares personnes connaissant leur secret les regardaient avec dégoût, indignation et mépris.

Matt ne comprenait pas pourquoi autant de personnes les regardaient de la sorte car ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils étaient les enfants de cet être immonde. Ils l'avaient énormément aimé, alors qu'il était Tom et non cette face de serpent qu'il était devenu, mais maintenant ils le détestaient autant qu'une personne en peut détester une autre.

Depuis qu'il avait pris possession du corps de Quirrel l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard pour tuer leur mère, ils s'étaient enfuis chez leur tante qui les avaient hébergé et élevé jusqu'à leurs majorité où ils avaient hérité de la maison de vacance près du lac.

- Allez sœurette, il est temps de partir. **S'exclama Matt, la sortant de sa torpeur.**

- Je sais. **Répondit-elle tristement.**

- Tu n'es pas contente? **Demanda son frère.**

- Si je le suis, mais cette maison va me manquer, ma vie d'avant va me manquer.

- Moi aussi tu sais, mais il est temps de passer à autre chose. Et tout se passera bien, je ne te laisserai pas seule.

- Tu me le promets? **Demanda Katherine d'une toute petite voix.**

- Je te le promets. **Répondit Matt en regardant sa sœur.** Tu es tout pour moi.

- Toi aussi Matt, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je t'aime frérot.

- Moi aussi sœurette. **Répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.**

Katherine se défit de l'étreinte de son frère et pris son sac à main.

- Alors! On y va? **Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

- Bien sûr!

Katherine regarda une dernière fois la maison et ferma la porte pour rejoindre son frère qui s'était déjà installé dans la voiture. Elle déposa son sac sur le siège arrière et s'assit sur le siège passager.

- On va passer chez tante Aly avant de passer à la gare. On déposera notre voiture chez elle et ensuite elle nous déposera à la gare. **Déclara Matt.** C'est ok pour toi?

- Bien sûr, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu! **S'exclama Katherine toute contente de retrouver sa tante.**

Après deux heures de trajet, les deux jumeaux arrivèrent enfin devant la grande maison de leur tante. Ce n'était pas un manoir, mais c'était tout de même une maison de grande corpulence. Elle était d'un bleu très pâle qui rendait la maison très charmante et accueillante. De nombreuses fenêtres à rebord blanc donnaient sur le grand passage d'entrée bordé par de nombreuses fleurs rouges, d'arbres, buissons et de gazons fraichement entretenus.

Matt gara doucement la voiture derrière la Mercedes rouge de sa tante et descendit de la voiture pour s'étirer un peu. Katherine, quant à elle, sauta de la voiture et partit en courant vers la porte en bois pour sonner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme brune aux yeux bleus dans la trentaine, c'était Alyson Benson, la tante de Katherine. Elle portait une jolie robe violette qui épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses.

- Ma chérie! Tu m'as tellement manqué! **S'exclama-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.**

- Tante Aly, tu m'étouffe. **S'exclama Katherine.**

- Oh je suis désolé. **Répondit celle-ci en desserrant sa prise.** Vous m'avez tellement manqué et tu es tellement magnifique! Tu as grandie que je te reconnais même plus.

- Merci… **répondit Katherine en rougissant.**

- Mais c'est la vérité ma chérie. **Répondit Alyson aves un sourire.** Mais où est Matthew?

- Il est en train de sortir les valises du coffre de la voiture.

- Viens on va l'aider. **Dit sa tante en la tirant par le bras.**

Katherine et Alyson descendirent les petits escaliers de l'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la Bentley noir de Matt.

- Alors Matthew, on ne vient pas saluer sa tante! **Rigola Alyson.**

- Bien sûr que non tante Aly!

Il déposa une des valises de Katherine et serra sa tante dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait toujours été là quand lui et sa sœur en avait besoin. Elle les avait hébergés malgré le danger qu'elle courait et jamais elle ne les avait abandonnés. Elle était une seconde mère pour eux.

- Et bien dis donc, tu as sacrément grandi, tu me dépasse de deux têtes!

- Merci, mais, tu es plutôt petite, alors c'est un peu normal! **Rigola Matt.**

- Merci Matt, que tu es gentille avec ta tante! **Ironisa Alyson.**

- Je rigole, tu sais bien que je t'aime comme tu es! **Répondit-il en embrassant sa tante sur la joue.**

Elle lui répondit par un simple rire et le poussa pour pouvoir prendre une des nombreuses valises de Katherine. Katherine et Matt la suivirent après avoir fermé le coffre et verrouillé la voiture. Ils tirèrent chacun deux valises vers l'entrée.

Ils déposèrent les quatre valises dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers le salon pour y prendre place.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, dont la vue donnait sur une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une partie du grand jardin de la maison. Il y avait un grand canapé entouré par deux petits fauteuils beiges, une petite table de séjour en bois au milieu et un grand meuble de télévision en bois beige trônait sur le mur laissant une place au centre pour la grande télévision. C'était un salon moderne, mais tout de même très chaleureux.

- Ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais tu avais besoin d'apporter trois valises avec toi? **S'exclama Alyson en massant son dos.**

- En faite c'est trois valises et deux sacs. **Rectifia Katherine en souriant.** Mais oui, j'avais besoin de tout ça!

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je reste un an dans une école sans retourner à la maison, alors, il me faut beaucoup de vêtements de rechange.

- Mais bien sûr, comme si tu n'allais pas retourner à la maison! **Ironisa Matt**

Katherine le frappa avec un coussin et lança la discussion sur leurs vies respectives, car ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an et demi.

**-..-..-..-..-**

De son coté, Hermione préparait docilement ses bagages dans sa chambre pour le lendemain. Après la guerre elle était partie chercher ses parents en Australie et leur avait redonné la mémoire. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué et elle avait tellement eu peur de les perdre.

Elle déposa ses nombreux livres dans sa valises, la ferma et la déposa avec beaucoup de difficulté près de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en apportant son pyjama avec elle.

Elle ferma la porte à double tour et se déshabilla pour enfiler son pyjama. Elle défit sa tresse et regarda son reflet sur le miroir. Elle avait changé pendant cet été. Elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme, ses cheveux châtains retombaient légèrement en cascade sur son dos. Elle écarta sa frange avec une barrette laissant apparaitre ses beaux yeux chocolat. Elle avait une bouche légèrement pulpeuse et naturellement rouge.

Elle se brossa les cheveux pour ensuite les attacher d'une queue de cheval lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Elle fit ensuite sa toilette et partit souhaiter bonne nuit à ses parents.

Elle se coucha immédiatement, car une grosse journée l'attendait.

**-..-..-..-..-**

Harry qui restait chez les Weasley depuis quelques temps, volait doucement sur son balai, profitant de l'air frais du soir. Maintenant qu'il avait tué Voldemort, il se sentait beaucoup plus libre et profitait de chaque moments de sa vie, car selon lui, tout pouvait déraper d'un instant à l'autre. Il sortait maintenant avec Ginny depuis le début de l'été et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle arrivait à le rendre heureux sans faire d'efforts.

- Harry! Tu descends, on mange bientôt! **S'écria Ron pour avertir son ami dans les airs.**

- J'arrive! **Répondit Harry.**

Ron rentra dans la maison et Harry fit un dernier tour de balais avant de rentrer dans la maison accueillante de son meilleur ami.

Il partit directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron pour déposer son éclair de feu, se lava les mains et descendit rejoindre les autres.

**-..-..-..-..-**

Katherine déposa le sac contenant ses affaires pour la nuit sur son lit et enleva ses sandales. Cette chambre lui avait tellement manqué, elle avait passé son enfance dans cette magnifique pièce qu'elle avait décorée selon ses goûts.

C'était une chambre de taille moyenne, dont les couleurs des murs variaient entre le mauve et le doré. Un lit double à couverture doré trônait au centre de la pièce, à sa droite se tenait une petite table de chevet en bois noir et sa gauche une petite lampe pour éclairer le lit lors de la lecture.

Le mur de gauche contenait une coiffeuse ainsi qu'une commode, en son centre se trouvait une petite porte fenêtre donnant accès à la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Une grande baie vitrée surplombait tout le mur de droite, donnant une vue superbe sur la grande piscine de la demeure.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche car sa tante lui avait appris que son oncle Jake venait à la maison pour le dîner. Elle devait être prête pour la soirée.

Elle se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un des plus grands biens, cela détendait ses muscles endoloris par le voyage à Londres. Leur maison était située à deux heures de route de la ville, elle était dans un petit coin en forêt, tout prêt d'un immense lac, où elle adorait venir s'y baigner avec son frère lors des journées chaudes d'été.

Elle sortit finalement de la douche après une vingtaine de minutes. Elle enroula autour d'elle une serviette beige et partit dans sa chambre pour choisir sa tenue.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle opta finalement pour une petite robe bleue nuit à larges bretelles avec une mince ceinture à la taille et des bottines brunes.

Elle sécha ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle laissa onduler derrière son dos, se maquilla quelque peu, pris sa baguette qu'elle crocheta à sa ceinture et descendit rejoindre son frère et sa tante.

Matt et Alyson, quant à eux, préparaient le repas du soir en attendant l'arrivé de Jake, Matt s'occupait de l'entrée alors que sa tante préparait joyeusement le repas principal, c'était une cuisinière hors père. Matt adorait les spaghettis du dimanche qu'elle faisait à l'époque. À chaque semaine, il attendait avec hâte cette soirée.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide? **Demanda Katherine en rentrant dans la cuisine.**

- Oui, pourrais-tu déposer les couverts sur la table? **Répondit sa tante tout en coupant les tomates.**

- Tout de suite chef! **Rigola Katherine en prenant quatre assiettes du placard.**

Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger, essuya la table et déposa les couverts, tout en faisant des allers retours vers la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Pendant que la petite famille discutait tranquillement devant la télé, la porte sonna. Alyson toute souriante partit ouvrir la porte à son frère. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Jake l'embrassa sur la joue tout en tenant un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs.

- Oh, qui aura l'honneur de recevoir ce magnifique bouquet? **Demanda sa sœur avec un sourire.**

- C'est pour ma magnifique nièce. **Répondit-il en avançant vers le salon.**

En entendant la voix de son oncle, Katherine se leva de son siège et sauta dans ses bras, manquant d'écraser son bouquet de fleur. Jake répondit à l'étreinte de sa nièce et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Après quelques instants, elle se retira des bras musclés de son oncle et lui fit un gros sourire.

- Ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vu! **S'exclama-t-elle. **

- Oui, presque deux ans. **Avoua-t-il. **Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. **Reprit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.**

- Oh! Mais il ne fallait pas! **S'exclama Katherine.**

- Je ferais tout pour ma nièce préféré.

- Je suis ta seule nièce Jake. **Fit remarquer Katherine.**

- C'est pour ça que tu es ma préférée. **Rigola-t-il.**

- Dans tout les cas, merci pour ses magnifiques fleurs! Ce sont mes préférés. **Le remercia-t-elle d'un large sourire.**

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il se dirigea vers Matt qui attendait patiemment de saluer son oncle. Il lui fit une légère accolade amicale et le complimenta sur sa stature.

Alyson déposait les mets sur la table à manger tandis que Katherine prenait un vase en verre, pour y mettre ses jolies fleurs ainsi qu'un peu d'eau pour qu'elles ne meurent pas.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant de divers sujets. Katherine riait des blagues stupides de son oncle et Alyson et Matt discutaient de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Toute personne passant devant la fenêtre de cette salle verrait une famille unis et heureuse et c'était bel et bien le cas. Ils s'étaient enfin tous retrouvé après un an et demi d'absence.

La soirée s'acheva tranquillement et tout le monde partit se coucher, car une grande journée les attendait le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Katherine se réveilla à neuf heures du matin, elle se leva doucement de son lit tout en se frottant les yeux et partit prendre une douche pour bien se réveiller.

Après une demi-heure, elle sortit finalement de sa chambre, habillée d'une jolie jupe saumon, d'un haut bustier beige ainsi que chaussée de magnifiques sandales à talons beige en cuir. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et s'était fait une jolie petite tresse pour retenir sa frange vers l'arrière. Concluant le tout d'un maquillage simple et discret.

En descendant les escaliers, elle remarqua que personne n'était encore réveillé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida de faire un petit déjeuner familial avant de réveiller les autres.

« C'était la dernière journée que je passe avec eux, autant bien la commencé. » **Se dit-elle.**

Elle mit quelques toasts sur le grille-pain et commença la cuisson des œufs. Après avoir grillé le pain, elle prit quatre assiettes et les posa devant elle.

Finalement après avoir tout préparé, elle regarda les assiettes posées devant elle. Tout y était: fruits, pain grillé, œufs et bacon.

Elle déposa les plats devant chaque chaise et partit réveiller les autres.

**-..-..-..-..-**

À sept heures, Hermione était déjà debout et prête à partir. Elle avait hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année. Elle avait tellement été déçue de ne pas avoir étudié et passé ses ASPICS, mais cette année elle était décidée à bien les réussir. Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, elle pouvait enfin avoir une vie normale et enfin se consacrer à son couple avec Ron. Ils s'étaient enfin déclarés leur amour après la guerre et depuis ils vivaient le parfait amour, malgré qu'ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup.

Elle déposa son livre sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures du matin, que le temps passait vite. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et partit réveiller ses parents qui avaient préférés dormir un peu le dimanche avant de partir à la gare.

**-..-..-..-..-**

Ron quant à lui se leva avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que son amie, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de supporter encore une autre année à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette école, mais il avait bien hâte de finir ses études pour enfin réaliser son rêve. Il voulait devenir gardien de quidditch professionnel, mais pour cela, il fallait réussir ses ASPICS et il n'était guère capable de subir une année de stress, il en avait déjà eu mare des buses, alors les ASPICS, ça serait un enfer. Le seul point positif dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à revenir, toutes les septièmes années devaient venir y refaire leurs études, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu étudier durant la guerre.

Lui et Harry avaient déjà préparé leurs valises hier après les nombreuses remarques de Molly, elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses enfants ratent le train. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver pour elle. Ils prirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner en prenant tout de même le temps de bien manger, puis se dépêchèrent d'aller à la gare King's cross.

**-..-..-..-..-**

Katherine réveilla les quatre membres de sa famille en frappant sur une casserole tout en se promenant dans toutes les chambres. La réaction de son oncle fut la plus drôle. Il était tombé de son lit dans un grand bruit sourd, s'emmêlant avec ses draps en essayant d'attraper sa baguette déposée sur la table de chevet. Katherine était morte de rire devant ce spectacle.

Finalement après s'être bien réveillés, ils partirent vers la cuisine et furent émerveillés devant le magnifique repas qui les attendait. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Katherine et prirent place. Ils discutèrent longtemps avant de partir se préparer, laissant Katherine le temps de chercher la voiture de sa tante pour y mettre les valises.


	3. Chapitre Deux

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling à l'exception de Katherine, Matt et quelques autres.

Je voudrais remercier **killyverbody fr** qui est mon tout premier lecteur.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire :)

**-..-..-..-..-**

- On fait quoi maintenant? **Demanda Katherine en regardant son oncle.**

- On va traverser le mur. **Répondit simplement Jake.**

- Et comment?

- Tu cours et tu fonce!

La petite famille était maintenant dans la gare King's cross, regardant le mur entre les quais 9 et 10. Bien qu'elle soit une sorcière, Katherine ne connaissait pas le chemin accédant au quai 9 3/4.

Elle trouvait l'idée de traverser un mur complètement absurde. Si l'un d'eux le traversait cela se remarquerai immédiatement. D'ailleurs elle ne se gêna pas de le faire remarquer à son oncle.

- Comment tu veux qu'on traverse un mur alors qu'il y a une centaine de personnes dans cette gare?

- Traverse et je m'occuperai du reste, vous allez manquer votre train. **Répondit Jake exaspéré. **

Elle posa son sac sur son chariot et se plaça devant le mur, Matt derrière elle et courut vers le mur. Elle ferma les yeux le cœur battant s'attendant à un impacte, mais rien ne se produisit, seulement un léger courant d'air. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et fut étonné du décor.

Une foule de personnes, élèves et parents inquiets se pressaient pour placer tous les bagages, donnaient les consignes et les bruits d'animaux de tous genres. Hiboux, chats, grenouilles, tout y était. Sans oublier la grande locomotive rouge fumante en attente des élèves.

C'était un spectacle impressionnant. Katherine regrettai de n'avoir pas eu la chance de venir ici plus tôt.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Matt, Jake et Alyson. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des portes ouvertes de la locomotive et y montèrent pour trouver un compartiment vide pour y placer leurs valises.

De retour sur le quai, Katherine serra sa tante dans ses bras. Sentant ses larmes couler, Alyson, la prit par les bras et lui essuya les yeux du pouce.

- Hey, ne pleure pas. **Dit Alyson d'une voix douce.** Tout se passera bien.

- Je l'espère vraiment. Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela me stresse.

- C'est normal, tu vas dans une nouvelle école dont tu ne connais personne de plus tu es la fille d'une personne très redouté. Mais ne te laisse pas faire ma chérie.

- Je vais essayer. **Répondit Katherine en reniflant.**

- Tu n'essayeras pas. Tu le feras. **S'exclama sa tante d'une voix déterminé.**

- Ok! **Sourie Katherine.**

Elle relâcha sa prise laissant son frère saluer sa tante à son tour et sauta carrément dans les bras de son oncle. Elle le serra fortement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

- Tu vas me manquer Jake!

- Tu vas encore plus me manquer demi-portion!

- Hey, je ne suis pas une demi-portion! **S'exclama Katherine en lui frappant gentiment le bras.**

- Pour moi oui. **Ria-t-il.**

- Tu sais Jake, j'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes avec nous.

- Moi aussi, vous laisser seul dans une grande école m'angoisse, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. **Répondit Jake sérieusement.**

- Moi aussi, mais j'essaye de penser à autre chose. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas dramatiser les choses tant qu'on ne les a pas vus.

- Bien dit.

Ils furent interrompus par le sifflement du train, indiquant le départ du Poudlard Express. Jake embrassa sa nièce sur le front et la poussa vers la porte ouverte du wagon, lui promettant de bien faire attention.

Katherine suivit son frère entre les compartiments pour trouver le leur et s'assirent près de la fenêtre prêt pour le long voyage à venir.

Près de deux heures s'écoulèrent lorsque le train s'arrêta dans un long grincement devant les portes de Poudlard. Les élèves sortirent prestement du train, laissant leurs valises à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent pour la plupart vers les calèches les attendant et pour d'autres vers un homme de haute stature pour le moins effrayant de première vue.

Katherine pris la main de son frère ne sachant pas quoi faire et impressionné par les hautes tours et de la forme imposante du grand château devant elle.

Elle regarda son frère en quête d'une réponse à sa question muette. Mais quelqu'un s'en chargea à sa place, car ils entendirent une voix grave mais tout de même réconfortante leur demander s'ils étaient les nouveaux élèves.

- Oui, c'est bien nous, par contre on ne sait pas où se diriger. **Répondit Matt d'une voix assuré.**

- Suivez-moi alors! Je m'appelle Hagrid, je suis gardien et professeur de _soins aux créatures magiques_ de l'école.

- Enchanté Hagrid. Je suis Matthew et voici ma sœur Katherine. **Lui répondit Matt en souriant.**

- Bienvenue! Je suis sûr que vous allez vous plaire ici! **S'exclama le demi-géant.**

Ils le suivirent doucement vers le grand lac et à la demande d'Hagrid, s'assirent dans une des barques, qui se dirigea doucement en formant des petites vagues dans l'eau vers le château qui devenait de plus en plus imposant à leur approche.

* * *

- Bienvenue à vous tous! Nous commençons une nouvelle année que nous espérons sans incident! Il est évident qu'il est dur d'oublier les événements passé, la chute de vous-savez-qui ainsi que la mort de notre très cher directeur, mais j'espère que nous sommes prêt à passer ses malheureux événements pour pouvoir débuter cette nouvelle année. **Commença le professeur McGonagall. **

**« **Alors, nous allons débuter les répartitions dans nos quatre maisons, mais avant tout, j'aimerai souhaiter la bienvenue à deux nouveaux élèves qui finirons leur scolarité au sein de notre école. J'aimerai que vous soyez aimable avec eux, même si je pense que ça va être un peu difficile!

Sur ces mots tout le monde commença à se poser des questions sur ses deux élèves!

- Pourquoi on ne serait pas gentils avec eux? **Demanda Ron.**

- Je ne sais pas, j'espère au moins que ça ne sera pas des Serpentards, on en a déjà assez avec ceux-là! **Répondit Harry.**

- Ouais, enfin bref, on le saura surement après la répartition des premières années. **Acquiesça Hermione.**

Alors que les répartitions commencèrent, Katherine stressait, elle ne voulait surtout pas aller à Serpentard, elle ne voulait surtout pas aller dans la même maison que son père et ses stupides mangemorts!

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, tu n'iras pas à Serpentard!

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? **Répondit-elle la voix tremblante.**

- Et bien, tu n'es pas comme lui! **Répondit simplement Matt en regardant par le rideau de la salle.**

Le professeur McGonagall l'est avaient bien accueillis et leurs avaient demandé de rester dans la pièce qui donnait sur la salle commune, en attendant leur tour.

- Je ne sais pas Matt, tout le monde me dit qu'on a le même caractère! Et si je finissais comme lui?! **S'écria-t-elle.**

- Mais non, écoute Kathy, maman était elle aussi à Serpentard et c'est la gentillesse incarnée, alors ne t'inquiète pas et n'oublie pas non plus que Jake était à Serpentard et il ne mord pas!

Au souvenir de sa mère et de son oncle, elle prit un peu plus d'assurance, même si elle craignait toujours cette maison.

- Oui, tu as surement raison!

- J'ai toujours raison!

- N'exagère quand même pas!

Après la répartition des élèves, le professeur McGonagall nomma les deux élèves manquants.

- Katherine et Matthew Jedusor, pouvais-vous venir s'il vous plait?

À l'entente de ses noms, Harry recracha tout le jus de citrouille de son verre sur la table.

- QUOI ! **s'cria-t-il.**

- J'ai bien entendu, Jedusor, comme dans Tom Jedusor! **S'interloqua Ron.**

- Tu as bien entendu Ron, **répondit Hermione**, toujours sur le choc.

D'ailleurs tout le monde étaient interloqué et surpris, ils avaient tous appris que Voldemort se nommait Tom Jedusor, après la mort de celui-ci par la gazette du sorcier lors d'une entrevue avec Harry contre son grès.

Harry quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à croire que le cauchemar continuait, lui qui croyait en avoir fini avec cette histoire, il était choqué et sous le comble de l'horreur.

Katherine et Matt s'avancèrent timidement vers la directrice ne s'arrêtant pas de se répéter que c'était le pire moment de leur vie. Toute la salle les regardait avec un air dégouté, apeuré et surpris. Matt serra doucement la main de sa sœur et regarda le professeur McGonagall attendant la suite.

- Bon Katherine assied toi s'il te plait sur la chaise pour que je puisse te mettre le choixpeau sur la tête. **Dit-elle, brisant les chuchotements de la salle.**

Katherine s'assit sur la chaise et regarda son frère. Dès que le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête, tout le monde commença à parler, se demandant dans qu'elle maison elle sera envoyée.

- Dit Harry, tu crois qu'elle va être à Serpentard?** Demanda Hermione.**

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr! C'est une Jedusor, ne l'oublie pas! **Répondit-il avec hargne.**

_- Bien, bien, bien, une Jedusor… __**s'exclama le choixpeau.**_

_- Oui c'est ça…_

_- Tu sais que la dernière fois que j'ai envoyé un Jedusor dans une maison, c'était ton père?_

_- Oui, je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas supposé m'envoyer dans une maison à la place de me parler de mon père?_

_- Mais oui, bien sûr! Voyons… tu as l'air de quelqu'un de courageux, une Gryffondor peut-être? Ahhh peut-être pas, tu as du caractère petite, comme ton père d'ailleurs… alors une Serpentard? De la ténacité… de la force… du savoir…mmmh. Tu as de tout ma chère… Où aimerais-tu aller?_

_- Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas être comme mon père._

_- Mais tu as pourtant toutes les qualités requises pour être à Serpentard! Ta mère n'était-elle pas à Serpentard elle aussi?_

_- Oui et?_

_- Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être à Serpentard?_

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Je ne veux PAS devenir comme mon père! __**Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.**_

_- Mais ne nous énervons pas petite, je te verrais bien en Gryffondor, mais ton caractère et ta ténacité jouent en ta défaveur… mon choix est fait! Je t'envois à Serpentard!_

_- Mais non! Vous ne pouvez pas! Regardez encore!_

_- Ma chère, vous me remercierez plus tard._

_- Mais… je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père!_

_- Vous ne le deviendrais pas, soyez en sûr! Faites vous confiance et vous verrez que ce n'est pas si difficile! Vous êtes prêtes?_

_- NON!_

_- Je crains bien que vous l'êtes ma chère, bonne chance!_

_-_ SERPENTARD. **Cria le choixpeau magique après quelques minutes.**

Personne ne fut surpris et Harry encore moins. Katherine jeta le choixpeau et descendis l'estrade le cœur remplit de colère et de frustration. Matt l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur, tu es la meilleure!

- À vous Matthew. **Dit le professeur.**

- Bonne chance Matt…

- Merci petite sœur.

Il s'assit sur la chaise, le choixpeau magique sur la tête.

_- Encore un Jedusor! Que je suis chanceux aujourd'hui!_

_- Oui c'est ça! Pourquoi avez-vous envoyez ma sœur à Serpentard, elle ne le voulait pas!_

_- Mais, c'est très facile mon petit. Elle est une Serpentard complète, je ne pouvais faire autrement!_

_- Vous aurez pu lui donner une chance! _

_- Je ne peux malheureusement pas mon petit, elle doit connaitre la vérité, SA vérité!_

_- Sa quoi!_

_- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires petit!_

_- Pas de mes affaires! C'est de ma sœur que vous parlez et arrêtez de m'appeler petit!_

_- Oh, du caractère, vous êtes tous pareils! __**Répondit le choixpeau sans tenir compte de la remarque de Matt.**_

_- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question!_

_- Je vous ai déjà répondu mon cher, ce n'est pas de vos affaires! __**Puis-je commencer la répartition ou vous avez autre chose à dire?**_

_- Non c'est bon! __**Répondit Matt de mauvaise foi.**_

_- Bon alors… je vois beaucoup de courage ainsi que beaucoup de confiance en soi… je crois qu'on peut vous faire confiance. Vous ferez un parfait Gryffondor, si ce n'est de votre caractère… Alors croyais-vous que vous allez être à Serpentard?_

_- Je ne sais pas… c'est vous qui décidez non?_

_-Bien sûr, cela va de soi, mais j'aime connaitre l'opinion des élèves!_

_- Et bien, ma mère m'avait dit quand j'étais petit, que si je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard, je pouvais toujours être à Gryffondor, car elle-même devait faire un choix entre les deux._

_- Ah oui, ah oui, je me souviens de votre mère, quelle courageuse petite fille, elle était! J'étais effaré à l'annonce de sa mort… Alors voulait vous être un Gryffondor ou préférez vous être avec votre sœur à Serpentard?_

_- Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais je crois que ma mère serait fière si j'étais à Gryffondor!_

_- Alors soit!_

- GRYFFONDOR! **S'écria le choixpeau magique.**

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Harry recracha son verre. Un Jedusor à Gryffondor! C'était impossible.

Quelque cris de surprise mêlés à de la joie accueillirent Matt alors qu'il allait s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors alors qu'à la table des Serpentard, s'était un vrai torrent d'applaudissement et de sifflement qui accueillirent Katherine.

**-..-..-..-..-**

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre opinion qu'il soit positif ou négatif :)

-XXX-


	4. Chapitre Trois

Voici mon troisième chapitre :)

Le quatrième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et il est très possible que je le poste dans la semaine qui viens.

Je voudrais remercier pour son avis constructif en lien avec mon chapitre 2 ainsi que **killyverbody fr** qui se révèle être en fait un lecteur.

_**Disclaimer:** _Tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K Rowling, seuls les quelques personnages que vous ne connaissez pas m'appartiennent.

**-..-..-..-..-**

Katherine prit place sur un siège libre près de la fenêtre et laissa divaguer ses pensées. Elle était à Serpentard et elle était très angoissée, elle avait surtout peur de ce qui allait arriver. Son frère était maintenant un Gryffondor et il ne pouvait l'aider. Elle devait compter sur elle-même et ne devait laisser sa peur paraître, car elle était sûr d'une chose, elle aura beaucoup de difficulté à se faire accepter cette année. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était une Jedusor, mais savaient-ils qu'elle était la fille de Voldemort?

- Alors Jedusor, contente d'être à Serpentard, parmi les meilleurs! **L'interrompis un jeune homme.**

- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Et si tu m'appelle encore une fois Jedusor, tu vas avoir mon poing dans la figure! **Répondit-elle froidement.**

- Oh, la Jedusor a du caractère! **Répondit-il.** Moi c'est Drago, Drago Malefoy!

Elle leva son regard et le détailla rapidement. Il était plutôt mignon, blond, yeux gris et plutôt grand. Il avait un sourire en coin qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Cette rapide analyse lui fit constater le fait qu'elle connaissait ses parents, un Malefoy était toujours reconnaissable.

- Katherine. Et tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect, car je pense que si mon papounet était encore vivant, il n'aimerait pas ça du tout! **Lui répondit-elle.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle se défendait au nom de son père car d'habitude, elle ne parlait jamais de lui.

- Et qui est ton père?

- Cherche un peu! Jedusor, ça ne te dit pas quelque chose? Sachant que tu as été un mangemort par le passé!

Il réfléchie quelques instants, puis ses yeux devinrent ronds et il devint tout rouge.

- Me dit pas que ton père, c'est _tu-sais-qui_?

- En personne! Alors, tu vois m'approche pas trop et si tu viens encore m'énerver, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe!

- Mais…mais comment ça se fait?

- Tu n'as pas entendue ce que j'ai dit?

- Écoute Kate... je peux t'appeler Kate?

- Je suis désolé, je veux juste savoir!

- Ma parole! Un Malefoy qui s'excuse! J'ai tout vue!

- Comment, tu sais ça toi?

- Je connais ta mère, tu sais… elle est plutôt gentille d'ailleurs, mais ton père, avec le nombre de bêtises qu'il a fait dans sa vie, il ne s'est jamais excusé auprès de personne.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père! **S'écria-t-il.**

- Alors pourquoi es-tu devenu mangemort alors? **Demanda-t-elle soudain intéressé.**

- Et bien, c'est une longue histoire, je peux m'asseoir?

- Oui si tu veux.

Il contourna la table, vira la personne assise devant moi et prit sa place.

- T'était obligé de faire ça?

- Il me fallait une place, alors je lui ai demandé de se casser! **Dit-il en haussant les épaules.**

- Mouais… si tu le dis.

- Enfin bref, tu es vraiment sa fille?

- Oui… **répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.**

- Tu n'as pas l'air très fier.

- Non je ne le suis pas! Il a gâché ma vie et celle de mon frère.

- Ton frère?

- Matt, il est à Gryffondor, c'est mon frère jumeau.

- Ah, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup, mais il est vrai que vous avez les mêmes yeux.

- Je sais, il ressemble beaucoup plus à mon père, on est des faux jumeaux… Mais dis-moi pourquoi es-tu devenu mangemort?

- Au tout début, mon père était quelque peu intéressé par la magie noir. À l'époque, ton père, à ce nom, Katherine fit la grimace, enfin je veux dire Voldemort cherchait des partisans, il voulait commencer son règne, tu vois. Mon père était intéressé et donc il est venu le voir et il est devenu un partisan. Maman, n'était pas très contente et elle voulait absolument qu'il se retire, mais c'était trop tard, Voldemort l'avait déjà marqué. Quelques années plus tard, j'avais un an si je me souviens bien. Mon père commençait à trouver sa dangereux de se tenir avec lui, alors il a voulu partir, mais il l'avait menacé de me tuer s'il partait, alors il est resté.

- Ça ne n'explique toujours pas!

- Mais attend, je n'ai pas encore fini! **Lui répondit Drago quelque peu agacé.**

- Alors continue. **Répondit-elle avide de connaitre la suite.**

- Alors, à la naissance d'Harry, j'imagine que tu sais qui est Harry?

- Oui je sais, je n'oublierai jamais le nom de la personne qui a mis fin à mon cauchemar!

- Le cauchemar de tous, tu veux dire! On lui doit une fière chandelle, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, on n'a jamais été en de bons termes. Mais bon, je continue, donc à la naissance d'Harry, ton père est mort et tu connais toute l'histoire, pas la peine de la répéter. Mon père croyait que c'était fini, mais en faite ce n'était que le début. On est resté en paix jusqu'à ma première année, où il a refait surface…

« Et qu'il a tué ma mère » **pensa Katherine avec tristesse.**

- Harry l'a empêché de revenir et la même chose s'est passée encore et encore et encore jusqu'à sa renaissance en quatrième année. Disons qu'il n'était pas très content car mon père n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouvé ni de le faire renaitre. Et le cauchemar avait continué. À l'âge de 16 ans, j'ai du devenir mangemort, c'était la promesse qu'il s'était fait, il voulait que je tue Dumbledore, mais encore une fois tu connais l'histoire, c'est Rogue qui l'a tué.

- Mais pourquoi, tu ne l'avais pas fait?

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. **Répondit-il simplement.** Mais il voulait absolument que je le fasse ou sinon il allait me tuer, moi et ma mère. **Finit Drago avec tristesse.**

- Alors, si tu ne devenais pas mangemort, il allait te tuer toi et ta mère?

- Oui, exactement, **répondit-il. **Mais tu sais quoi? Je suis content que tout ça soit fini et maintenant je ne suis plus un mangemort, je n'ai plus la marque! **Dit-il en montrant son bras fièrement.**

- Je suis contente pour toi. **Dit Katherine en souriant.**

- Tu as un beau sourire!

- Merci, **répondit-elle en rougissant.**

- Et le rouge te va bien!

- Arrête! **Dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.**

- C'est beau je rigole! **Répondit celui-ci en riant.** Finalement tu n'es pas si pire que ça Jedusor.

- J'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! **Se frustra-t-elle.**

- Oui Jedusor… je veux dire Kate!

Pendant ce temps, Matt regardait sa sœur parler avec Drago, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, il espérait juste que ça irait bien pour elle. Il n'avait jamais été séparé! Il avait eu le temps de penser à la situation, car personne n'osait trop l'approcher. Il y avait surtout un gars qu'il reconnut comme étant le survivant, qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder avec véhémence et méfiance, depuis tout à l'heure il avait se regard et Matt était fatigué de cette situation. Il décida de venir lui dire deux mots.

Il se leva et partit le voir, arrivé près de lui, il surprit une conversation avec ses amis.

- Harry arrête de le regarder comme ça! C'est un Gryffondor, alors donne lui une chance! **Dit calmement Hermione.**

- Comment tu veux que je lui donne une chance, il est de la famille de ce monstre, Mione! **Répondit-il en la regardant.**

- Tu ne le connais même pas!

- Tu ne sais même pas s'il a une liaison avec Voldemort! **Dit Ron.**

- En faite c'est mon père. **Lui répondit Matt qui était derrière Harry.**

- Ton QUOI! **S'exclama le trio.**

- Mon père. **Répondit calmement Matt.**

- Tu... tu...es le...le fils...de...Voldemort! **Balbutia Ron.**

- Oui, je suis son fils et arrête de l'appeler Voldemort, je déteste ce nom! **Grimaça-t-il**

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? **Lui demanda Harry avec répugnance.**

- En faite je voulais te demander d'arrêter de me fixer comme si tu allais me sauter dessus! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'a le dire, ou sinon t'arrête, car c'est plutôt fatiguant.

- Tu vois! Il s'en est rendu compte! **S'écria Hermione en lui frappant le bras avec son livre.**

- OUCH! Mione! **S'écria Harry en se frottant le bras.**

- Écoute Harry, ça se voit que tu ne m'aime pas, je te remercie d'avoir tué ce monstre et j'espère que c'est clair! Que tu crois que je sois comme lui, je m'en fiche! Mais dis-toi que je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien! Que tu crois que ma sœur est comme lui, je m'en fiche, mais si tu la touche, tu vas avoir affaire à moi, mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas tout les Serpentards qui sont comme lui! Alors sur ce, passez une bonne soirée et je suis enchanté d'avoir fait votre rencontre! **Dit Matt calmement mais clairement.**

Après ces mots, il partit rejoindre sa sœur qui était déjà sortit de la salle, laissant le trio sous le choc.

- Tu vois, je te l'ai dit! **S'exclama Hermione, s'apprêtant à le frapper encore une fois avec son livre.**

- Me touche pas avec ce truc! **Répondit-il en bloquant le livre avec sa main droite. **Mais je ne le crois tout de même pas!

- Mais Pourquoi!

- Son père à tuer mes parents! **S'écria-t-il faisant sursauter les élèves de la table.**

- Je sais Harry, je suis sûr qu'ils sont autant plus tristes que toi, qui sais ce qui leur a fait, Peut-être que leur sort fût plus pire que le tien, on n'en sait rien. **Commença Ron.** Tout ce que je te demande c'est de leur donner une chance, ils ne sont peut-être pas comme lui. Fait un effort et si au final, tu vois qu'ils ne sont pas de confiance, tu pourras tout te permettre, mais pas maintenant.

- Moi je te dis que je ne leur fait pas confiance, alors arrêtez avec ça! Ok?

- Fait ce que tu veux Harry, moi je vais allez les voir pour faire connaissance! Tu viens Ron? **Demanda Hermione.**

- Euh, non, part sans moi, je vais rester avec Harry! **Répondit-il en voyant le regard assassin de son meilleur ami.**

- Comme tu veux. **Répondit celle-ci en l'embrassant.**

Le repas commença, mais seul Harry et Ron mangèrent, les autres étaient déjà tous partit. Katherine et Drago étaient dans le parc et Matt et Hermione étaient partit les rejoindre.

N'ayant pas faim, Katherine avait voulu voir le parc avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Drago, avait proposé de l'emmener.

Finalement, elle avait sous estimé Drago, il était plutôt gentil, malgré son petit air sarcastique. Elle qui croyait qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'amis ici! Elle venait de se faire un ami dès la première journée, qui était d'ailleurs le seul ami qu'elle s'était fait depuis longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous les regards étonnés de certains élèves. La directrice les regarda s'en aller sans rien dire, car elle connaissait le caractère de ses deux adolescents.

Arrivé au parc, Katherine fut émerveillé par tant de verdure et de fleurs et surtout du grand lac.

- C'est magnifique! **S'enthousiasma-t-elle.**

- Tu n'as encore rien vue, c'est seulement, l'entrée, il faut que tu vois le terrain de Quidditch!

- Je peux aller voir? **Le questionna-t-elle.**

- Pas aujourd'hui, il fait sombre, mais demain, si tu veux, on peut toujours venir après les cours, j'irais surement m'entrainer un peu. Tu pourras venir admirer mes prouesses!

- Ne rêve quand même pas!

- Je suis très bon, je t'assure! On a gagné tout les matchs… enfin pas contre Gryffondor… Potter est un sacré joueur!

- Ah ouais… et tu joue à quel poste?

- Attrapeur, depuis ma deuxième année! Répondit **Drago fièrement.**

- Et bien monsieur l'attrapeur, j'ai très hâte de voir ça! **Dit Katherine en souriant.**

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue!

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, quand ils virent le frère de Katherine venir vers eux.

- Salut Matty! **S'exclama Katherine.**

- Salut! Alors, tu t'es trouvé un ami! **Dit-il en regardant Drago.**

- Oui, comme tu peux le constater.

- Un Malefoy! Drago, j'imagine… Heureux de te rencontrer! Je suis Matthew, mais tout le monde m'appelle Matt, à l'exception de ma chère sœur qui n'arrête pas de m'appeler Matty… **Dit-il en faisant la grimace en prononçant ce nom.**

- Enchanté Matt. **Répondit celui-ci.**

- Dit moi… tu n'es pas comme ton père? **Questionna Matt d'un air inquiet. **

- Non, je ne suis pas comme lui, et je suis fière de ne pas l'être! **Répondit Drago avec un sourire franc.**

Ils se dirigèrent en discutant de tout et de rien vers un chêne près du lac. Pour s'y asseoir pour discuter avant la tombée de la nuit. Il ne faisait sombre qu'à vingt heures du soir car c'était l'été, donc ils avaient largement le temps.

Drago ainsi que les deux jumeaux furent bientôt rejoint par Hermione qui voulait s'excuser du comportement de son meilleur ami.

- Salut. **Demanda-t-elle timidement**.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger? **Demanda Drago.**

- Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir Malefoy! **Répondit-elle agressivement.**

- Parle à ton supérieur d'une autre manière sale sang-de-bou…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, que Matt se leva d'un bond en criant.

- Hey! Calmez-vous! Et toi Drago, ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça!

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude… **répondit celui-ci en baissant la tête.**

Hermione fut surprise du comportement de Malefoy, il ne s'excusait jamais au près de personne.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser! **S'écria Matt. **

- Quoi! Je ne m'excuserai pas à une sang-de-bourbe!

- Oh que oui, tu vas le faire! **Répondit Matt agressivement.**

- C'est bon, je vais le faire… je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de sang-de-bourbe Granger. **Dit celui-ci de mauvaise foi.**

- Merci… j'accepte tes excuses… **Répondit celle-ci en hésitant quelques peu.**

Après quelques secondes de silence, Katherine s'adressa à Hermione:

- Alors, tu voulais nous parler?

- Euh oui, je voulais m'excuser auprès de Matt sur le comportement de Harry… il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude… c'est juste que c'est un choc pour lui d'apprendre que Voldemort avait des enfants… **répondit-elle en s'adressant à Matt.**

- Cela ne me dérange pas réellement, je ne veux juste pas qu'il s'en prenne à ma petite sœur, tu comprends? En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. **Lui sourit Matt**

- Je suis contente! Je ne veux vraiment pas de problèmes! **Répondit Hermione** **soulagée.** C'est sûr qu'il va être distant et ne voudra pas vous parler, mais j'aimerai qu'on laisse vos différents parentales pour devenir amis!

- Oui pourquoi pas. **Répondit Katherine**. Mais que c'est-il passé?

- Disons que Harry n'arrêtait pas de me regarder de manière à vouloir me tuer, et je suis allé le voir pour lui expliquer que cela me dérangeait… et disons… qu'il n'a pas très bien réagit… **répondit son frère.**

- Oh… c'est vraiment triste qu'il soit comme ça avec nous. **Dit Katherine tristement.**

- Tu sais, il va bientôt changer d'avis, j'en suis sûr! **La rassura Hermione.** Montrez-lui que vous n'êtes pas comme Voldemort et il vous acceptera! Harry est la personne la plus gentille qui soit, je peux vous l'assurer!

- Oui, sûrement. **Répondirent les deux jumeaux en chœur.**

- Bon et bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser… je suis préfète en chef cette année, alors il faut que j'aille guider les premières années, ils doivent surement avoir fini leur repas. **S'exclama Hermione.**

- QUOI! Tu es préfète en chef! Dis-moi que je rêve! **S'écria Drago.**

- Oui, je le suis! Tu as un problème avec ça? **Répondit Hermione d'une voix agressive.**

- En fait, oui j'ai un problème! Je ne veux en aucun cas partager mon appartement avec toi Granger!

- Quoi! Ton appartement! Tu n'es pas préfet à ce que je sache!

- Oh oui je le suis! Et il faut croire que je suis ton homologue! **Répondit celui-ci d'une voix remplie de dédains.**

- Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, à ce que je vois. **Constata Katherine**

- Non, c'est sur que qu'on vous traite de sang-de-bourbe pendant sept ans, on ne peut pas devenir ami… et je ne me vois pas devenir son ami. **Expliqua Hermione d'un ton blasé.**

- Tu l'as traité de ça durant sept ans! Mais qu'est ce que t'as dans le crâne Malefoy! C'est la chose la plus immonde qu'on peut dire à quelqu'un! C'est pire qu'une insulte! **S'écria Matt.**

Hermione fut flatté de voir Matt aussi fâché contre Malefoy. Qui aurai cru qu'il était le fils de ce monstre.

- Écoute, tu n'es pas mon père, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et je m'en excuse. Habiter avec deux mangemorts rend la gentillesse et la politesse envers les autres un peu difficile. **Répondit Drago agacé.**

- C'est bon, je m'y suis habitué… **dit timidement Hermione.**

- Tout de même… **répondit Katherine.**

- Enfin bref, il faut vraiment que j y aille, les petits m'attendent.

- Ok, bye et bonne chance! **Répondirent les jumeaux. **On se revoit demain.

- Bien sûr!

Après avoir salué les trois adolescents Hermione partit rejoindre les premières années.

- Dit Drago, tu ne devrais pas aller l'aider? Tu es préfet toi aussi. **Demanda Katherine.**

- Je sais, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de m'occuper de petits morveux aujourd'hui. **Répondit simplement Drago.**

- De petits morveux? Dis donc toi avec la politesse. **Soupira Matt.**

- Quoi! Un Malefoy ne change pas et ne changera jamais!

- On peut toujours essayé…

* * *

Après avoir fini de manger, Harry ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit sans adresser un mot à son meilleur ami. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que ce monstre infâme avait pu avoir des enfants. La seule idée que quelqu'un aie pu aimer ce monstre le révulsait.

« J'ai peut-être été un peu dur…» **se demanda-t-il.**

Mais il se ressaisi assez vite. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être gentil envers les enfants d'une personne qui avait tué ses parents. D'une personne qui l'avait privé de son enfance et de son bonheur par le fait même.

Il monta les escaliers prestement sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès des personnes qu'il avait bousculées et partit s'enfermer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour aller réfléchir à la situation.

Il se promit tout de même d'aller s'excuser auprès de ses amis et essayer de changer son attitude agressive envers les jumeaux. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait être leur ami, mais seulement de ne pas les approcher ni leur parler. Cela lui évitera de faire un massacre en repensant à leur géniteur.

Arrivé devant son lit, Harry fit léviter sa valise sur le sol, jeta sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond.

* * *

- Hermione! **S'écria Ron en essayant de rattraper sa petite amie qui dirigeait les premières années.**

- Oui Ron? **Répondit-elle en s'arrêtant.**

- As-tu presque fini? **Demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle après sa longue course.**

- Oui, il ne me reste qu'à amener les petits chez Pouffsouffle. Malefoy m'a laissé tomber, j'ai dû faire tout le travail à sa place.

- Ah ok, **Acquiesça-t-il,** mais je viens avec toi, il faut que je te parle et c'est urgent.

- Oui bien sûr! **Répondit-elle en lui souriant. **Allez suivez-moi les enfants je vais vous mener à vos dortoirs. **S'adressa-t-elle aux premières années. **

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'entrée des Pouffsouffle en passant par des longs passages éclairés par la faible lumière des torches accrochées aux murs. Hermione marchait d'un pas assuré, Ron à ses côtés et une vingtaine d'enfants de onze ans finissait la marche.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune, Hermione donna le mot de passe et s'adressa aux jeunes.

- Vous voilà arrivé, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit ou avez des questions à poser, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. Ce serait un plaisir de vous aider.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et s'engouffrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans le passage menant à leur salle commune. Le passage se referma dès que tous les élèves furent passés.

Hermione se retourna tout sourire vers son petit ami et lui prit la main.

- Alors que voulais-tu me dire? **Demanda-t-elle en commençant à avancer.**

- Je pense qu'il faudrait parler de la situation à Harry.

- La situation? **Questionna Hermione.**

- Oui, l'arrivé des enfants Jedusor.

- Oh…

- Et bien comme tu le sais, Harry ne le prend pas très bien et je ne voudrais pas que cela aie un impact sur notre année à Poudlard. J'ai vraiment envi de passer une année calme pour une fois et je ne voudrais pas que cela gâche tout. Tu comprends?

- Oui, tout à fait. Je suis allé leur parler il y a quelques minutes et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un point en commun avec Voldemort. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas les juger avant de vraiment les connaitre.

- Alors quant dis-tu? **Demanda Ron en tournant à gauche.**

- Et bien, on devrait parler à Harry, dès demain.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le passage de la grosse dame à qui Hermione donna le mot de passe. Elle embrassa Ron et lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit de son côté.

**-..-..-..-..-**

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre opinion, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Tant que cela me permet de m'améliorer.

Si vous avez des questions sur moi ou à propos de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais avec un grand plaisir :)

-XXX-


End file.
